


I Shouldn't Have Run

by BrokenDoll



Series: Eremin Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Love You, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenDoll/pseuds/BrokenDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin hadn't meant to let it slip, but once you say something out loud, it can never be taken back.<br/>This is essentially the prologue to Prevarication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shouldn't Have Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything since maybe 8th grade, so I'll admit I'm a tad bit nervous. I had this idea pop into my head this morning and this was the result when I tried typing everything out. I hope that you enjoy it.

A crisp wind blew through the starlit night as Armin strolled aimlessly through the city. He didn’t need a destination, by now his evening wanderings had become so commonplace that he no longer bothered with consciously deciding where to go. It wasn’t as if he had to worry about getting lost, and this made one less thing for his fatigued mind to mull over.

“It’s brighter than usual tonight,” he silently mused. There was so much to consider, yet nothing that wouldn’t be painful to actually dwell on. 

“I never should have said anything; this is going to ruin everything!” He sat down in the grass, burying his head angrily in his hands. Everything was going to be different now; surely his actions this afternoon would ruin their friendship. “Why did I run away…?” That wasn’t the question he should have been asking, but he couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge what he had said that had caused the whole debacle. Even worse was spending the last several hours avoiding one of his closest friends. 

Immersed in thought, the distraught blonde failed to notice he was no longer alone until he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. His heart sunk as his head slowly lifted, carefully facing forward to avoid making eye contact with Eren.

“Armin, we need to talk.”

“How did you find me?” 

“You always come here when you’re upset.” Eren lowered himself to a seated position, never breaking contact with his friends shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

Armin shifted his eyes downward in discomfort, “I guess…”

They sat in silence momentarily as he built up the courage to complete his thought. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why would you be sorry?” He removes his hand, noticing Armin’s palpable unease. “It’s not like you did anything wro—"

“JUST STOP OK!” The sudden outburst shocked Eren, but he did his best not to show it. Armin needed to confront his feelings, and if that meant a little shouting then so be it. “I let my mouth run without thinking and absolutely humiliated myself. You don’t have to act like it’s fine.” 

“Why did you run?”

“You’re joking, right?”

Taking a deep breath, Eren repositioned himself from his place at Armin’s side to a seated position behind him. “I want you to relax and listen to me, ok?” He placed both hands on Armin and began to gently rub his tense shoulders. “I’m not mad at you. I’m just a little confused.”

“I—"

“Let me finish… I’m confused that you didn’t give me a chance to respond.” He pressed deeper into the knots of Armin’s shoulders and neck, effectively silencing any potential rebuttal. “We’ve been friends for a long time. I know you almost better than I know myself, so when you said that today it wasn’t exactly a surprise.” He could feel Armin slump beneath his touch, to which Eren responded by moving lower down his back. Even in his state of embarrassment, Armin couldn’t help but allow a low moan to escape at the pleasant sensation. 

“We’ve always told each other everything. You told me how you felt this afternoon so now it’s my turn to do the same.” 

Armin pulled away from Eren’s grasp and moved to face him. His gaze moved slowly from the ground up to the beautifully expressive eyes he had evaded for so long. Eyes locked, there was an unspoken understanding between the two boys as Eren readied himself to give the reply he had earlier been denied.

“I…I… well,” unable to complete his thought, he leaned forward until their lips barely touched. Armin froze at the unexpected contact, his body forgetting how to breath. Eren pulled back slightly to whisper “I love you too,” punctuating the statements end with a deep, longing kiss. This time Armin pressed back against the soft lips he had spent so long pining for. Eren ran his tongue over his friend’s bottom lip; a request which was granted and met with Armin’s parted lips and eagerly awaiting tongue. Hours of apprehension and mortification melted away in their passionate embrace. 

Overcome with relief, it was Armin who spoke first when they had finally parted; “I shouldn’t have run.”

Eren couldn’t help but laugh; “See? I told you.” 

“So… what are we going to do?” Armin looked curiously at Eren, who hardly even paused before grabbing his hand and articulating exactly what he had hoped to hear.

“We’re just going to take it one day at a time. We love each other; the rest of it will sort itself out.” 

Armin rested his head on Eren, immediately finding himself wrapped in Eren’s strong arms. “This is going to change everything.” 

“Probably, but I’m fine with that if it means I can kiss you every night.” 

Eren’s words made Armin blush. This hadn’t been anything like what he had imagined, yet somehow it was perfect. Nothing could possibly have been better than sharing their first kiss beneath the stars.


End file.
